Complete
by megsrenee17
Summary: "What's his name going to be?" Chuck asks. "His name is Henry, Henry Charles Bass." Blair says smiling. 2 shot of Blair & Chuck Welcoming Henry into the world. Fluff on fluff on fluff
1. Henry

_Hey guys, This is my first Gossip Girl fic. I adore Chuck and Blair together, but when I saw Chuck and little Henry together in the flash-forward my heart exploded with pure joy. I am a sucker for character development, so Chair is like kryptonite to me. My first fic in over a year. So please be kind. I hope you enjoy. Fluffiness ensues. Reviews make my heart very happy._

Blair hadn't been feeling well the last few days, she was nauseous, very nauseous. She figured it was seasickness because she and Chuck have been honeymooning on the yacht for 3 weeks now, but Chuck was incessantly and unusually worried about her. Blair adored how caring he'd been since their marriage, but it was beginning to drive her crazy. She was checking her calendar for work things, when it hit her. She was _late._ Nauseous, late, and tired, it could only mean one thing. Could the newly married Mr. and Mrs. Charles Bass be expecting a baby?

"There you are, I've been worried about you." Chuck says, brushing a strand of hair back on Blair's head and kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm perfectly healthy, Chuck." Blair says smiling.

"But you've been throwing up."

"I have." Blair teases matter of factly.

Chuck is silent for a few moments, and then he finally speaks. "No." He whispers in realization.

"Yes."

"You… you're…. pregnant…?"

"Yes, I am, we're having a baby."

"We're having a baby." Chuck repeats in shock.

"I thought you wanted a child."

"I do Blair, of course I do, but this is so… soon."  
"We'll be fine. I know being a father scares you, but it'll be fine you'll see."

"Your confidence in me is overwhelming."  
"I don't think you realize how capable of love you are."

"I'll love this baby so much, I promise."

"I know you will."

"I love you, Blair.

"I love you too, so much."

"We'll be fine."

"I think so too."

"Chuck & Blair."

"Blair and Chuck."

"And now, a baby."

"Our baby."

"I think it'll be a boy."

Blair smiles." You do?"

"Yes, I don't think I could ever love another girl as much as I love you."

"I think if it was your daughter, you may be surprised at yourself."  
"Maybe, we'll have to see."  
"We love so powerfully, the two of us."

Chuck smiles. "And then there were three." He says, softly kissing Blair's stomach.

XXX

Blair is now 3 days away from her due date and crabby as ever. Her feet are always achy and swollen and she detests her large baby belly even though she loves feeling the baby kick and wiggle inside of her and Chuck tells her that pregnancy only makes her more beautiful. Chuck's been absolutely wonderful through the entire thing and Blair could not be any more grateful.

"No baby yet, huh?" Chuck teases, kissing Blair on the cheek when he walks through the door.

"No, I think this baby is much more stubborn than you and I put together." Blair says, placing her hands on her belly

"Blair, your due date is 3 days from now."  
"I know, but after those Braxton Hicks contraction three days ago, I can't afford to get my hopes up, and I'm having more too."

"Soon enough."  
"Chuck, can you make me some tea?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, you're an angel."

Chuck laughs, "No I'm not. I just love you."

Blair grimaces, the baby has started to kick harder and her belly is cramping really bad. She tries to wiggle around before she feels what she just knows is a real contraction. Blair knows she can't go to the hospital until her contractions pick up, so she decides to wait it out a little longer, but then a really strong contraction comes and she realizes she's sitting in a pile of fluids. Her water broke.

"CHUCK!" Blair screams.

Chuck runs into the living room to see Blair clutching her belly. "Blair, what's wrong?"

"It's time, my water just broke."

Chucks jaw practically falls to the floor. "Oh, let's get you to the hospital."

"Chuck, no!" Blair cries.

"Blair, we have to, your doctor said if your water broke on its own we had to get you to the hospital immediately."  
"Please, just let me wait. I'm not ready to go through having this baby." Blair says crying.

Chuck kneels down in front of her and takes her hand in his. "Shhhh, yes you are. You are just scared, but we can be scared together, okay?"  
"No, I'm not strong enough."  
"You are, I know it, but if you ever doubt that you are, just let me carry you through this."

Blair smiles a little. "Okay."

"Now, let's go have a baby."

XXX

When they get to the hospital Blair is already 6 centimeters dilated.

"How are you feeling?" Chuck asks, brushing Blair's seat beaded hair out of her face.

"Like I just want this baby to come out of me already, I'm exhausted." Blair complains

"Well, you are doing quite amazingly and you look so beautiful."  
"You can't be serious, I look pitifully gross, I'm sweaty and pale, and I'm not even wearing any makeup."  
"No, I'm serious, right now in this very moment, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You are carrying this little life inside of you and I have never in my life seen you look more radiant, Blair."

"You can be such a charmer when you want to be, Chuck Bass."

"Care to make any final wagers on the gender of our child?" Chuck and Blair had decided to keep the gender of their child a mystery.

"Girl."

Chuck smiles. "I'm still sticking with boy."  
"Well, I'll be fine either way, I just want our child to be healthy."

"Then maybe you should be more patient."  
"Don't mock me, Bass."  
Chuck laughs "Sorry."  
A few hours later the doctor comes in to check Blair's progress. "Well good news, Blair," She says, "You're fully dilated, which means that you can start pushing. You will get to meet your baby soon."  
"Well Bass, get ready for me to turn your fingers purple." Blair teases.

"Okay, just don't break the wedding band." Chuck jokes.

"Alright, here comes your next contraction, Blair, I want you to take a deep breath, hold it, and bear down as hard as you can." The doctor instructs.

Blair pushes and moments later she is out of breath, and collapsed on the bed. "Oww, it hurts.'" Blair yells.

"You're doing so well, B." Chuck says.

After 45 more minutes of pushing, the doctor says the baby is crowning, and Blair is exhausted.

"I can't do this anymore." she declares.

"Yes you can, you're so close, I can tell that the baby's head is right there." Chuck encourages.  
Blair smiles. "Chuck Bass, have you been sneaking a peek at my lady business."

Chuck chortles. "Wouldn't be the first time."  
Blair takes Chucks hand and pushes as hard as she can. "Okay Blair, one more push, your baby's head is out." The doctor announces.

"Wait, does the baby have hair?" Blair asks, smiling at Chuck.

Chuck smiles back at her, "A whole head full of dark hair." He says, his eyes watering up.

Before anyone knows it a loud cry fills the room. "Congratulations you two, you have a son."  
"It's a boy, Chuck. We have a son." Blair says, through watery tears.

"He's beautiful." Chuck whispers in awe.

"And he's healthy."

"What's his name going to be?" Chuck asks.

"His name is Henry, Henry Charles Bass." Blair says smiling.

Chuck grins back at her. "We are naming our son partially after me?"  
"Don't be silly, you know I would not have it any other way. You are the most wonderful, strong, and loving man I have ever known, and exactly the kind of man that I want our son to grow up to be."

"I love you."

"Henry and I love you too, so much."

"I thought I wasn't ready, but look at him, he's perfect, I can't imagine any other life now."

"I'm proud of you, Chuck."

"I'm proud of you too, Blair, you created the most wonderful, beautiful, perfect little boy."  
"No, we created him, but he is quite perfect."

"He's so tiny."

"And perfect."  
"Yes, he is."

"He's the best thing I've ever done."  
"I would have to agree."  
"Welcome to the world, Henry Charles Bass. We are your parents and we love you so, so much already."  
XXX

After the nurses get all of Henry's measurements and make sure that he's healthy they get his handprints and foot prints. Then, at last, Chuck and Blair are alone with their new son.

"Well, hello there, Henry, you perfect boy. Mommy loves you so much " Blair coos as Henry squeezes her finger.

"He's a handsome little guy, and he looks just like you. 7 pounds 5 ounces of mini Blair" Chuck says, staring at his family in wonderment.

Blair smiles. "Well, I think Henry looks just like his Daddy."

"He's got your eyes though."

"You ready to hold him?"  
"Blair, I can't. look how fragile he is."  
"He's your son, Chuck. You aren't going to hurt him."  
"Okay, I'm ready."

"Henry, who is that, huh? That's your Daddy. Come say hi." Blair coos ,placing Henry in her husband's arms. "You'll be fine, just make sure you support his head." She says, giving Chuck an encouraging smile.

"Hi, Henry, it's your Daddy. I love you." Chuck says, kissing the top of the baby's head.

"See, he likes it in your arms." Blair says smiling, and then Henry starts crying, but Chuck almost instinctively knows what to do.

"Shhhh, Henry, it's okay, Daddy's got you, you're just fine. I promise." Chuck whispers, rocking Henry gently.

"You are so good with him." Blair encourages.

"You were right, as soon as I had him in my arms I knew exactly what to do."

"Aren't I always right, Bass?" Blair teases.

Chuck smiles, "Your mother is a confident woman, Henry."

"Can I hold him now? I think Henry wants his Mommy."

"Blair, Henry's asleep, I don't want to wake him up."

"Look how protective you are of him already. I knew you'd be wonderful."

"It helps that he's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, aside from his mother of course." Chuck says, kissing Blair's forehead.

"Look Chuck, he's opening his little eyes. Oh, my boy, is so perfect. I think I'm in love with him." Blair gushes.

"Oh look, somebody's two hours old and he's already got that Bass charm. I taught him well."

"Yes you did."

"Did you have a nice nap, my son?" Chuck coos, still looking at Henry's big, brown eyes in wonderment.

"I want to hold my perfect son."

"Henry, I think you've stolen your mommy's heart already." Chuck says, handing Blair the baby

"Yes he has, just look at his perfect cheeks."  
"He's got my lips."

"Henry looks just like you."

"I guess he does."

"He's brand new and I still wonder how I ever lived a life that was without him."

"I feel the same way."

"I am very proud of you, I know hard it can be for you let love inside your heart."  
"He's my son, I want him to love me. I don't want us to be like my father and I."  
"I know your scared of that, but the way you look at Henry, your eyes are so full of genuine love and pure happiness, Bart never even dared look at you like that. You, Chuck, are more of a man, more of a _father_ than he ever was." Blair says, looking deeply into her husband's watery, brown eyes.

Chuck smiles letting Henry grasp onto his thumb with a firm grip. "You're my greatest accomplishment, I will always love you Henry, and I will always be here for you." He says, a tear dripping down his face.

"I love you, you already are the most wonderful father. Henry and I are both very lucky to have you." Blair says smiling.

"Thank you Blair, for giving me a life that I can finally be proud of."  
"You've always had it in you to be the great man that you are, I just guided you to it."

"I'm complete now, I have everything."

"We love you so very much, Henry and I."

"I love you, Blair. And Daddy loves you so much Henry, more than anything. Always."

 _Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I know you probably want to see other characters, and I'm happy to say that everyone will meet Henry in the next chapter._


	2. Home

_Hi guys, so sorry that it took me so long to update, I was finishing up school and moving home for summer. I'm grateful for any feedback and reads this story has gotten. So much love for you all._

Blair watches intently as Chuck buckles a very fussy two day old Henry into his car seat as they prepare to bring him home for the first time. Blair is amazed at how naturally Chuck shows affection to their son. She goes to join them when Henry's cries become piercing with loudness.

"Henry, what have you got to be so fussy about, don't you want to go and see your new home?" Chuck soothes.

"You'll love your room, Hen, and everyone is going to adore you."

"He's the most adorable child on the Upper East Side."

"Is Daddy right my sweet baby? Are you adorable?"

"You know, once we let Lily hold him, there's a chance we may never get him back."  
"Oh I know, that's why he and I snuggled so much last night."

"He's not fussy anymore, so I think we should go before he screams head off."

"I agree."  
"I'm worried though."  
"Chuck, the townhouse is 10 minutes away. He'll be fine."  
"I know."  
"Henry, it's your first car ride."  
"Are we going to be this excited for _all_ of Henry's firsts?"

Blair beams. "Of course we are, he's my baby."

" _Our_ baby." Chuck says, kissing Henry's forehead.  
"Is Daddy jealous because you're my favorite boy? Yes you are, Henry, yes you are. "

"I'm not jealous, I just love him."

"I know, and he _adores_ you."

"Well, I am Chuck Bass after all."

"Look Henry, we're here, this is your home."  
Blair unbuckles Henry and starts to take him inside but Chuck gently takes the infant carrier from her arms. "Blair, let me take Henry inside, you're exhausted, you shouldn't be carrying him." He says, kissing his wife's forehead.

"But.." Blair protests.

"I know you hate leaving him, Blair, but I've got him, why don't you head inside and get comfortable, I'm sure Dorota has missed you dearly."

"Oh fine, I'll see you two in a minute."

"Tell your mommy that you'll be just fine in Daddy's hands, Henry."

"Careful taking him up the stairs."  
Chuck smiles, "I'm not going to drop my son, I promise."

When they get inside Chuck takes Henry out of his carrier, and starts to rock him back and forth.

"And who is this beautiful baby, Mister Chuck?" Dorota asks

Chuck smiles. "This, is Henry."

"He looks just like you."

"Blair thinks so too. Would you like to hold him?"

"Of course, Mister Henry is new member of the family."

When Chuck tries to hand Dorota Henry, the poor baby just starts to fuss. "Shhh, it's okay Henry, come say hi to Dorota." He soothes.

"Just like his mother, Mister Henry doesn't like to be woken up."

Chuck laughs softly. "Yes, two days old, and he's already got Blair's attitude."

"He does not! My little boy is an angel, aren't you, Henry? "Blair says coming up to kiss her son's pink cheeks.

Chuck smiles. "Well Dorota, it looks like somebody has got his mommy wrapped around his little finger."

XXX

"Look Henry, this is your room, do you like it?" Blair coos.

Henry lets out a little gurgle and Chuck smiles "I think that's a yes."  
"I don't know if he's ready for all these people to be around."  
"He'll be fine, I promise."  
"What if he only likes it when we hold him?"

"Blair, he's got Waldorf-Bass genes, he's going to love all the attention."  
"True.

"I think you just don't want to share your precious boy."

"Knock Knock." Blair hears a cheerful voice say, and she turns to find Serena.

"Serena! Hi, I wasn't expecting you so early."  
"You think I'd be late for meeting my nephew ,B?" Serena teases.

"You want to hold him?"

"Of course I do."  
"Careful Serena." Chuck teases.

"I know how to hold a baby, Chuck, you can trust me with Henry."  
"We trust you S, Chuck is just _very_ protective of Henry."

"Well, I don't blame him, cause Henry is just the cutest little thing ever."

"I know, he looks just like his daddy."

"You're going to be Auntie Serena's favorite boy, Henry, yes you are." Serena coos.

"You can't have him, he's my baby." Blair says kissing Henry's cheek.

"You are such a good mom, B."  
"Henry is very luck to have you as his aunt, S, and his godmother."

Serena blushes. "Are you serious? I'd be honored."

"I am, and Chuck doesn't think he'll trust anyone but you and Nate with Henry."  
"I won't let you down.. Chuck."

"I know you won't." Chuck says, and then the doorbell rings.

"Hmm, I wonder who that could be Henry?" Chuck says, but he's pretty sure it's Lily, because she's been asking about the baby nonstop.

"Charles!" Sure enough it was Lily.

"Hello Lily, I was expecting you."  
"But I didn't tell you I was coming to see you today."  
Chuck laughs. "Please, you've been dying to meet Henry."  
"You're right. I mean, he's adorable."

"I'll even let you hold him, I don't like letting him out of mine or Blair's arms, but you're his grandma."

Lily smiles. "Grandma fits me better than I thought."

"Henry, this is your Grandma Lily." Chuck almost whispers, placing the baby in Lily's arms.

"Oh, he's so precious. I just know I'm going to spoil him rotten."

"He's a blessed baby, to be spoiled by this many people."  
"You've done wonderfully with him."

"He's only two days old."  
"I know, but you're a natural, I can see it in your eyes."

"That's what Blair is always saying."  
"She's just proud of you. I'm proud of you."  
"Thank you. Henry's such a good baby, he makes it easy to be a good dad."

"If you ever need anything, just let me know. Asking for help will not make you any less wonderful of a father."  
"I will."  
"Good, now I have to get going, don't let him grow up too fast, okay?"

" I wont. I love you."  
"I love you too, Charles. Bye Henry, you be good for your parents.'

"Can you say goodbye to your grandmother, Henry?" Chuck coos, holding the babies hand and waving bye to Lily.

"Chuck, can you take Henry up to his room? I think he needs a nap before he meets his uncle Nate." Blair says, unaware of the fact that she's yawning.

"Of course I can, and I think you could use some rest too."  
XXX

Chuck goes to Henry's room as soon as he hears a cry. When he gets there, he swears to himself that his son is smiling at him. "Hi Henry, did you have a nice nap? Daddy missed you while you were asleep." Chuck says, planning a kiss on the top of his newborn son's baby soft forehead just before he starts to get fussy.

"Henry, what have you got to be so fussy about, Huh?"

"Oh, you're probably hungry, I'll go get your mommy."

"Is Henry okay?" Blair asks when Chuck enters their room.

Chuck smiles softly at his wife worriedness. "He's perfect, he's just hungry."

"Oh, I can fix that." Blair says smiling.

"You want to be alone with him?"

"No, you can stay. You watching me breastfeed him won't bother me."

"Okay, then I'll stay and be with my perfect wife and son."

"You've just been full of flattery lately, Bass." Blair says kissing her husband's cheek.

"I can't help it, my family is just adorable."

"Are you adorable, my sweet baby? Yes you are?"

"Sounds like somebody is Mommy's new favorite boy."  
"You'll always be my favorite, Chuck, but just look at him, why wouldn't you just want to snuggle him all day?"

"True."

"Somebody's hungry today, huh?"

"He's such a good baby, I love being his dad."  
"And you were worried about becoming a dad."

"What can I say? You know me better than I know myself."

"Sometimes you just need me there to light the way, you know yourself."

"I love you."  
"I love you too."

"Sometimes when I look at Henry, I wonder why it took me so long to tell you that I loved you too. You are the most unbelievable wife and mother that I struggle to remember why I waited so long to find the courage to let you into my heart."  
"I would have waited forever for you if you needed me to wait that long."  
"Henry is going to think that we are disgustingly in love when he grows up."  
"Isn't that what we've both wanted for him, to grow up surrounded by an overwhelming amount of love?"  
"Of course, but I don't want him smarting of to us, telling us how disgusting we are every time that we go to kiss."  
"Henry would never say we were disgusting, isn't that right, pumpkin? You love your mommy and daddy far too much." Blair says, peppering her son's cheeks with an uncountable amount of kisses.

"You're right, you're Daddy's handsome and dapper little boy, and you are going to get all the pretty girls someday, aren't you, buddy?" Chuck coos, tickling Henry's sides until his tiny lips start to smile.

"Don't tickle him, you might hurt him."

"Blair, relax, he's just fine. Didn't you see his adorable little smile."

"I don't think that either one of us ever used the word adorable this much before Henry was born."  
"Well, they do say that having a child changes you."  
Blair smiles, running a finger over the baby's tiny little hand "It does, in the best way."

"Yeah, I feel like an entirely new person."  
"You are, you're someone's daddy now."  
"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For giving me Henry."  
"Chuck, you've thanked me a thousand times."  
"I just don't think one thank you is enough to express the immense gratitude that I feel."

"I think that watching you be so affectionate towards him is all I need to know grateful you are."  
"It was so instant with him. I fell in love with our son the second I heard his cry."

"Fatherhood has made you so poetic."

"I know."  
XXX

Nate had just gotten the house and Blair and Chuck could already tell that he was going to be yet another person to spoil Henry completely rotten.

"I didn't know that you were so interested in baby things, Nathaniel." Chuck teases.

"Chuck, Henry's practically my nephew, of course I had to get him some presents. Plus, with you and Blair as his parents he only owns dress clothes. I had to fix that." Nate answers.

"Well, he's more than practically your nephew, Blair and I have decided to make you Henry's god father."  
"I'd be honored."  
"Plus, you could use a cute baby to help you find a wife."

"You want me to use your newborn son as a chick magnet?"

"Yes I do, and see, Henry loves his uncle Nate."

"I can't believe you two have a kid."  
"It's definitely different, but he's great."

"He looks just like you."  
"Blair's been saying that constantly,"  
"Knowing Blair, Henry is probably already a total mommy's boy."

"Oh yeah, he's got her wrapped around his little finger, don't you Henry?"

As if on cue, Blair walks into the room and immediately picks up the baby. "Oh my boy, Momma's missed you." She coos.

"Blair, Chuck and I we're only watching him for a few minutes while you were in the shower, no need to exaggerate." Nate teases.

"Parenthood makes you miss your kids even when your only gone for a second. You'll see." Blair says smiling.

"Why are you two so insistent on me settling down?"  
"Because we worry for you. We want you to be happy."  
"I am happy."

"Good. Have you even held Henry yet?"

"No, I was waiting for you to stop cooing over him."  
"Henry, come say hi to your Uncle Nate, he's very grumpy and obviously needs some baby cuddles." Blair says, placing her son in his godfather's arms.

"He's so little."

"Yeah, unfortunately for you I don't think that your godson is going to be the next lacrosse superstar."  
"I could teach him, you'd like that, wouldn't you, Henry?"  
"Silly Uncle Nate, I'm not letting you risk getting getting hurt. Not ever, okay Henry?"  
"You do have a point, I wouldn't want that handsome face to get any black eyes."

"Henry is never dating, he's my boy. Always."

XXX

"Is Henry asleep?" Chuck asks as he watches Blair rock him back and forth.

"He's out cold." Blair says, a small grin on her face

"He had a busy first night home."

"Everyone adores him."  
"I can't believe how many presents he's gotten."  
"He's going to keep us up tonight you know."

"I know."

"Hope you don't mind sleep deprivation."

"I'd move mountains for Henry. I can handle a severe lack of sleep."

"He's so lucky to have you as a father. You're wonderful with him."

Chuck leans over and kisses Blair on the forehead. "I learned the art of affection from you."

"Look at him, he's so peaceful."

"I know, it's like one look at him and all my fears about being a good father have vanished into thin air."

"Henry is the luckiest baby in the world."  
Chuck smiles at his wife. "Why is that?"  
"Because our son will never not feel love. Henry was brought into this world loved by all of his family and our friends, and that's the greatest gift that a parent could ever want for their child."

"Let's go get some rest it's been a long day."  
"But, Henry..."

"Will be just fine without us until he wakes up, just put him in the crib, Blair." Chuck says, smiling softly at how Blair hates to leave their son alone.  
Blair sighs. "Sleep with the angels, my sweet Henry. Momma loves you more than anything."

"Goodnight buddy, I love you. I promise to always be the best father that I can be. Welcome home Henry, and I hope you dream only the sweetest of dreams." Chuck says, smiling at his son and turning off the lights to let him sleep.

 _Review please. So sorry again for the long wait. Next Chapter will be a trip to the park, so Henry can carry on his mommy's tradition of feeding the ducks._


End file.
